Obey
by CrazyBailey
Summary: Short one shot, second person point of view about Patrick and his abuse of Maxine.


Obey

You'd never know it was there just by looking at him. Nobody would. Maybe it was hard to see but it was definitely there. Sometimes it appeared to be lost; trapped somewhere amongst his ludicrous obsessive antics and the overbearing protectiveness he had for his daughter. You'd never know it was there, not unless he made a point of exposing it. But the chances of that happening were rare because he was well prone to secrecy and a great believer in self-discipline.

You often wondered if he'd ever treated somebody else in this manner but you were pretty sure he hadn't and in a strange way you kind of liked it like that. It meant that you were special and it meant that he cared. He couldn't bear the thought of you making an embarrassment of him or of yourself in that matter. But the reason you were still with him was because you didn't care about what had happened in the past. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing mattered apart from the fact that you were madly in love with him. You were almost certainly sure that this was going to be the man who you were going to spend the rest of your days with. The man who you would marry and who would keep you warm at night and make your babies. The only thing in the way of that was a vasectomy, all in which was irreversible.

And then there were his fists. Sometimes he'd do this thing, this thing with his hands. He used it as an indication. It was his special way of telling you that you'd done something wrong, something to seriously infuriate him. But he did it with subtle movement, gently tapping his clenched fist into his flat palm, without making the state of being irate obvious to others. And he could do the same thing hundreds of times, maybe even thousands; but so long as he kept on looking at you with those sad puppy dog eyes every time he laid out an apology, you could let yourself believe that he loved you back equally as much as you loved him and that the only reason he'd hurt you was because he couldn't help himself. And it's a mere shame that he couldn't have helped himself yesterday. But yesterday, yesterday wouldn't be any different to today nor would it be tomorrow. And you knew it.

You knew it because he'd tell you sometimes that he'd think about you all day every day, that you're just another intrusive thought invading his way of thinking, much like his OCD. He didn't tell you if he wants to have these thoughts or not. He didn't tell you anything. Not anything you wanted to hear anyway. He'd tell you whenever he thought you looked cheap; to stay away from his son "Mark" and not to touch the food cabinet because he'd arranged the food cans in a specific order. And then he'd hold onto his words as if they were written on the back of his hand. He knew them and he knew them well. He knew exactly what he had to say to get you to do something; anything. And you'd do it because you always did. Because this was what your life with him was about. He'd make the orders and you'd obey them and it remained like that because that's how you liked it; or realistically how he liked it.

You'd already decided what the most significant thing in your relationship with him was. It wasn't about the trust, the reliability, and the open mindedness. It wasn't even about the love. It was all about the 'fist'. Sometimes it said things that neither of you could. Sometimes it even got in the way of your sex life, others it provoked intimacy. But the fist and its recurring presence was nigh unshakeable because without it you and him meant nothing. You knew when you thought long and hard about it, that it was the only thing keeping you both together because you were scared of it and you were scared to run away. But most importantly you were scared of him and what he was going to do next.

**Thank you for reading; I know that was quite short and most certainly not very sweet. I am thinking of making this into an actual story with around 10-12 chapters. What do you guys think? Now admittedly, I am not really one reliable for posting regular updates but we'll see how this goes down, if people like the idea then I can get everything prewritten and update weekly when I'm finished. -CrazyBailey X**


End file.
